Demons at my old school
by NeonBabe
Summary: Clary lives a tight life, from training with Jace, parteing with Izzy, killing demons at night and working at a new shop called 'Blue Demons' but will she be able to cope going back to school and dealing with her enime Brook try and steel Jace fom her?


**Hey my other account got cancelled somehow :( so I have to use this one and I deleted all the chapters to my story so I have to write them all again :O so anyway here's what I think I remember the first chapter to be like :)**

A thousand years ago, the Angel Raziel mixed his blood with the blood of men and created the race of the Nephilim. Human-angel hybrids, we walk among humans, unseen but ever-present, your invisible protectors.

We call ourselves Shadowhunters well I don't really see why but I guess its easer this way. I didn't know I was a Nephilim until I met the Lightwoods and Jace, I had found out that my mum was Nephilim and so was my father that I had not met until months ago.

He was against Shadowhunters because we did not kill downworlders unless we have to and he hated demons even thro he got them to kill his own kind. But I guess I should tell you the rest later because for now I have to get to training.

"Clary, your late," That's Jace my boy friend even thro for like 4 months we thort we were siblings all because of my father. Jace has nearly shoulder length blond hair that curls a little, he also has gold eyes that are surrounded by long lashes girls would kill for but he also had scars and black runes covering his body from all these years.

"Only by a minuet," I frowned at him cheeking my wrist watch.

"That minuet could have cost a mundane his life," Jace scowled me down.

I frowned deeper knowing what ever I said would just get me in deeper trouble; instead I just reached into the weapon rack and pulled out a sword which I named 'Intameda'.

Jace also pulled a sword out which I didn't hear him name due to the fact he mumbled the name, "OK, Clary are you ready?" He asked smirking.

I didn't answer him but instead I charged at him raising my sword trying to get him on the shoulder blade right above his heart knowing that it was his weak spot.

His sword blocked mine before I even got 10 centimetres to his weak spot which aggravated me, "Very good, going for my weak spot up first but next time don't make it so noticeable," Jace tried to give me a pointer.

"Fine," I spat jumping back as he kicked out at me. I had hit my growth spurt last month so I now stood just above his shoulders so I was able to avoid his kicks a lot easer but it still was a little hard. I jumped at him the minuet his foot was about to hit the ground again having learnt in my first 7 trainings that he had to put his foot on the ground for at least two seconds before he could kick again.

I made it look as if I was aiming for his stomach but as his sword went to block it I changed my course for his left leg, his kicking leg.

My sword sliced into his thigh with a sicking sound along with the sound of something braking. Jace gasped and jumped away but as he landed back on his feet his left foot gave in and he tumbled to the ground.

"Jace, OMGISH I'm so sorry!" I gasped pulling out my steel and running to kneel in between his legs forgetting that I wore a mini black skirt for training giving Jace a sight.

I closed my eyes while placing the steel on his leg though his black pants which had cut open due to my sword, I let the steel run over his leg hearing him snarl in pain which made me flinch some.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I finished looking at the ground.

A pale scarred hand came into my vision grabbing a hold of my chin then tilting it up, my green eyes made contact with Jace's gold ones which held an emotion which I still could not believe he would point at me, "Clary you did good, you surprised me and that's good, I thort you would have gone for my shoulder again but instead you went for something that helped me fight." Jace whispered lovingly.

"Jace, I…" I didn't know what to say, I had watched Alec do the same trick on Jace and Jace and gone hay wire on him, does he love me this much.

Jace just smiled before pulling my face to his as his lips pushed gently on mine, I blushed, leaning in a little deepening the kiss while wrapping my hands around his neck. Both of his hands went up to cup my pink freckled cheeks as he pushed his tongue at my lips asking for entrance. I opened up slowly torturing him as he pulled me to straddle him as he lay down.

When I finally opened my mouth up for him his tongue darted in my mouth to curl around my own, his hands moved down to curl around my thin but slowly growing curvy waist as my own hands moved to tangle in his gold locks while our tongues battles for dominance.

I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands snuck up into my t-shirt.

"Ohh fuck sorry!" I darted of Jace as I herd Isabelle gasp out loud as the training rooms door had opened.

"Izzy!" I squealed pulling my t-shirt back into place while blushing madly. Jace just popped himself onto his elbows still lying down while he glared at his adoptive sister.

Isabelle's long black hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail and she closed her blue eyes probable thinking one of us was naked beyond belief even thro she had seen me naked before last week when we got ready for another one of Magnus Bane's crazy parties.

"What do you want?" Jace asked while his gold eyes seemed to narrow even more that we had been interrupted once again.

"The clave gave us a new mission, apparently demons have been targeting your old school Clary so we have to go under cover there for a while with a warlock of our choice," Isabelle opened one eye up and when she saw we weren't naked she opened up the other.

"Demons, targeting my old school?" I asked confused.

"Yes apparently its not greater demons just low class ones, but there's a lot and seeing how you used to go to that school they chose us to go their so we'll have connections in the school," Isabelle sighed.

"What ever I'm going for a shower," Jace mumbled as he pushed past Isabelle.

It was silent for about 2 minuets as Isabelle stared at me, "You did it on purpose didn't you Izzy?" I asked looking at the ground sadly.

"I had to Clary, you're my first female friend and I don't want you losing your virginity while your still 16, I already made that mistake so don't you," Isabelle sighed then walked away.

I sighed before slowly exiting out of the same door Isabelle and Jace had before bolting into a sprint down to my room, right next to Jace's which i herd the sound of running water come from.

**Hey well that was the first chapter again and if someone knows the name of the school Clary went to please tell me! I seemed to have lost the piece of paper I had it written on….**

**Any way please review because it'll make me update faster! :D**

**NeonBaby out 3.**


End file.
